DDU-DU DDU-DU
|artist = |from = EP and Album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = November 21, 2018 ( ) December 19, 2018 ( ) May 15, 2019 ( ) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Hard |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |pictos = 107 |kcal = |dura = 3:29 |nowc = DDUDU |audio = |choreo = Mehdi KerkoucheFile:DDU-DU DDU-DU - Behind the Scenes (UK) |perf = Marion Champmartin (P1)File:Ddudu perf proof.PNG Juliana Herrera (P2) Aurélie Sériné (P3) Laure Dary (P4) }}"DDU-DU DDU-DU" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dance crew is performed by a group of women. P1 P1 has black hair which is tied into a top bun with a bright green bowtie, and has fringes in the front. She wears a crimson-red glittery wrap dress with a black collar which is attached to the rest of the dress by two narrow extensions of the latter. There is a dark violet belt around her waist with a golden buckle that has a golden heart design in the center. She also wears an arm-sleeve of the same color as her dress on her right arm which does not cover her hands. She wears black, heeled platform boots with crimson red heels and accents. She resembles Jisoo. P2 P2 has long violet hair and wears a black beanie with a golden chain in the front. She wears a maroon red latex crop top with a choker that goes around the back and sides of her neck, and is connected by a small gold chain in the front. She is wearing a pair of baggy lime green pants with a black waistband and cuffs. The pants have huge cuts in the front revealing great parts of her leg. She wears two black bands around her thighs right above her knees. She wears lavender-blue knee socks and crimson-red heeled ankle boots. She accessorizes with a golden bracelet and a crimson bracelet on her right hand. She resembles Lisa. P3 P3 has a purple and pink hair in half-up half-down top knot bob that is sectioned into two halves with the fringes being completely purple. She wears a yellow buttoned shirt which is tied around the stomach at the bottom, and unbuttoned towards the top. She is wearing a pair of glittery lavender-blue short shorts and knee-high heeled boots of the same color. There is a black strapped network over her upper body, and it is adorned with golden buttons. She wears a small light green necklace and some golden bangles on her right hand. She resembles Jennie. P4 P4 has hot pink hair tied into two side buns that continue into long braids on each side. She wears a black bra, over which she wears a purple cropped blazer with shoulder pads and full sleeves. She wears a pair of latex black short shorts and thigh-high leg sleeves of the same color. Her open heel and peep toe heeled ankle boots are crimson red, with black laces and black heels. There are golden straps over her shorts that travel right about her stockings, and end around her ankles where the stockings end. She is wearing a heavy golden necklace, golden hoop-like earrings, and a golden bracelet around her right wrist. She resembles Rosé. Ddudu_coach_1.png|P1 Ddudu_coach_2.png|P2 Ddudu_coach_3.png|P3 Ddudu_coach_4.png|P4 Background The routine takes place in a room with a floor showing the coaches and background s translucent reflections. The color scheme throughout the routine is composed of various shades of white, black, and pink (in reference to ). The room s color is black in the intro, the first half of the first verse, chouruses, and outro. Meanwhile, the room becomes hot pink in the other half of the first verse and all of the second verse, pale pink in the pre-choruses and the first half of the bridge, and fuschia in the other half of the bridge. During the intro, a dark gray diamond shape rises behind the dancers before it flashes white and hot pink, before two triangles forming another diamond bulge out in the middle. The shapes appear to "shiver" in the middle every time the beat drops, and even more shapes, particularly arrow shapes, start to expand from the middle of the diamond. In the verses, the small shapes appear to move together in unison, except when the arrows poke out into the sides. At the end of the second verse, the camera zooms out four times. In the pre-choruses, identical shapes start to move to the center before they settle in and all the shapes zoom to the right. When a Wave move occurs, pink arrow shapes zoom up from the coaches one-by-one. The choruses involves the shapes vibrating and flashing white, black, and pink, along with the room vibrating. In the bridge, hot pink circles and surrounding curves zoom to the right, similar to what happens in the pre-choruses. This time though, the circles zoom left, up, and down, corresponding to the coaches movements. In the second half of the bridge, the circles turn black and white, while still moving correspondingly. This is followed by the shapes quickly flashing pink before the outro, where all the shapes turn black with pink outlines (they still flash pink to the song s beat at times). Light pink diamonds can also be seen bulging from the middle of the room. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Punch the air with both hands while seperating your legs. Gold Move 2: Do a finger bang with your hands then raise them over your head. Ddudu gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ddudu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Ddudu gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Ddudu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Challenging Dances *Girl Squad *Just Dance 2020 is on the way! *K-Pop * *Must Dance Just Dance Unlimited *Girl Squad *K-Pop * *10 Years of Just Dance *Winter Warmup! *Passport In A Playlist *All Songs A-E Trivia *''DDU-DU-DDU-DU'' is the first song by BLACKPINK in the series. *''DDU-DU-DDU-DU'' is the seventh Korean song in the main series. **It is also the second Korean Song in . *The routine uses some moves from the official choreography of the song, most notably in the chorus. *P3’s outfit is slightly lighter in the menu assets. *During the bridge, P2 s hair glitches blue for a few seconds. *On the notification, BLACKPINK s name is spelled as "BlackPink". *In the US YouTube channel, won the Music Madness series, which consisted of polls where fans were asked to choose between two songs. *A clip of a gameplay video was featured in the Introducing Stadia from Google video. Gallery Game Files Ddudu cover generic.png|''DDU-DU DDU-DU'' Ddudu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach ddudu cover albumbkg.png| album background Ddudu_banner_bkg.png| menu banner ddudu map bkg.png| map background Ddudu cover 1024.png| cover DDUDU_BC.jpg| cover Ddudu p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Ddudu p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Ddudu p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar Ddudu p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar ddudu pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms postcard_ddudu001.png|Postcard postcard_ddudu001_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Ddudu jd2019 menu.png|''DDU-DU DDU-DU'' on the menu (8th-gen) Ddudu jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Ddudu jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) ddudu jdnow menu.PNG|''DDU-DU DDU-DU'' on the menu ddudu jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ddudu_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Ddudu teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpACaTEnjqf/ Ddudu twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser ddudu tiktok promo.jpeg|Promotional image used in TikTok Ddudu jdnow notification.jpeg| notification Ddudu littleparty jdnow notification.png|Second notification (along with A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)) ddudu promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Ddudu bts.png|Behind the Scenes Ddudu conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 Ddudu conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 Ddudu conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 Ddudu conceptart 4.jpg|Concept art 4 ddudu conceptart 5.png|Concept art 5 Others Ddudu thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ddudu thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Ddudu P2 color error.gif|P2 s hair turning blue during the bridge (right) Blackpinkadvertyoutube.jpg|''DDU-DU-DDU-DU'' winning the Music Madness Videos Official Music Video BLACKPINK - ‘뚜두뚜두 (DDU-DU DDU-DU)’ M V Teasers DDU-DU DDU-DU - Gameplay Teaser (US) DDU-DU DDU-DU - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance® 2019 Ddu-Du-Du-Du- Du Just Dance Now DDU-DU DDU-DU - 5 stars �� DDU-DU DDU-DU - Just Dance 2020 Behind the Scenes DDU-DU DDU-DU - Behind the Scenes (US) DDU-DU DDU-DU - Behind the Scenes (UK) Extraction DDU-DU DDU-DU - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:DDU-DU-DDU-DU Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Laure Dary Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Songs by BLACKPINK Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited